Love and Death
by TheBurningWorld
Summary: A RenxBlake One-Shot, where Beacon is attacked, and some of the last, (Bleeding out) survivors and warriors, are Ren and Blake. (Character death, and implied death) A spur-of-the-moment FanFiction, kind criticism is appreciated, but NO FLAMES. Enjoy!


**Hey guys, TBW here, and here's just a one-shot that I thought of while listening to 'How far we've come' by Matchbox 20. This was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. (NO LEMONS) (I can read em', but I can't write em'.)**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

Ren ran as fast as he could, that is, while cut up, bruised, and bleeding. The hallway collapsed behind him, chasing him to the cafeteria. As he ran, he could hear various 'Thump's!' from the White Fang's explosives, and the howls and growls of the Grimm that they had somehow managed to control.

As Ren ran through the cafeteria, multiple windows shattered on the right of him. Multiple White Fang members climbed through said windows, but before they could go any furhter, Ren cut them all down with his machine pistols, while he was running. Ren made it to the exit of the cafeteria,but as he was running, he noticed that all of his exits from this new hallway he had gone into were blocked. Hearing the sounds of Grimm behind him, his aura nearly depleted, bleeding, and weary, Ren quickly closed himself inside of a small classroom, (that he had never seen before) locked the door, barricaded it, and then went to go rest underneath the desk near the front of the class. His aura was slowly recharging, but not fast enough. The major injuries he had would not go away for some time.

By then he would be dead.

While he was recharging his aura, (and bleeding out) he thought about what happened to his friends.

As far as he knew, Ruby had gotten away by using her semblance, but not withought cutting down a few hundred members of the 'Fang, giving an advantage to us for a few hours.

Yang had gone down in a fireball, incinerating a few dustplanes, and at least 300 'Fang.

Nora... well, he hadn't seen Nora, as much as just seen pink explosions where he assumed she was.

However, he feared she had died as well.

Jaune... he honestly didn't know where he was in the fight, but he assumed Jaune was also dead.

Pyrrha had been the main 'Sniper', covering everyone with bursts of her carbine. He had actually seen Pyrrha die, as she was shot off of her perch, and didn't have enough aura to cover the fall. It was sickening. You could hear he bones break as her body hit the ground.

Weiss had been stabbed through the heart, as he had seen her body on the battlefield that used to be a school. She had been overwhelmed, due to her fellow schoolmates not being... 'adequate' to what was needed.

Ren sighed sadly at that.

Blake...was...missing... as soon as the fight started, she ran off... to god knows where. Ren however, had noticed multiple White Fang members die during the fight, while clutching their throats, slit by an unseen enemy that he had assumed was Blake.

He was reminiscing about their misadventures in Beacon, when a window shattered to his right; at the end of the classroom, the way the desk was facing.

He couldn't see who it was, but assuming it wasn't anyone friendly, he prepared himself, readied his 'Dragons, and waited for the right time. Although he anticipated the howls of Grimm, and the shouts of the White Fang, all he heard were gurgles, and entities taking their final breaths.

After he had determined that it was safe to come out, he peeked his head above the desk, ignoring the pain... well, everywhere.

What he saw astounded him.

There was a circle of blood and death, all consisting of the White Fang, and Grimm. He then noticed someone, or something resting in the corner, seen only by the streaks of blood that accompanied it.

He walked over, pistols ready, and he realised who it was.

It was Blake.

She had her head slumped, long gashes on her arms, and blood seeping down her forhead.

"Blake..." he said.

His voice awakened her, her eyes opened, only as slits, but Ren could tell she was not dead... yet.

She made a small groan of pain, as he he walked closer.

"Can you walk? C'mon, we have to get you somewhere safer." Ren said, and then realised there was no safe place. He decided the desk would work.

She gave a slight nod, and tried to stand, but immediately fell back to the ground.

Ren helped her up, no matter how much it hurt, and how much he was bleeding.

"You're hurt..." She mumbled.

"Yes, and so are you. C'mon."

Ren lead her over to the desk, and set her beside him as they sat under the desk.

"What about the others...?" She asked, groggily.

"Ruby escaped, but all of the others are dead." Ren said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Blake gave a sad look, and a few tears slipped down her eyes.

He put a bloodied arm around her shoulders, and said, somberly, "And we will be, soon enough."

"But why die sad?" She asked, looking up at Ren.

"What other option is there?" Ren said.

"Hmm, what about this..." Blake said, lifting herself up a bit, and came closer to Ren, capturing his lips with her own.

Ren sat there, stunned, but eventually gave in to the kiss.

"Hmm, yes. This is definitely a better way to die." He said, after they had pulled away for air, with a small smile.

"Yes." Blake responded, and once again, kissed him. This kiss was more intimate, and their tounges intertwined.

He could feel her life slipping away, and his with it. He noticed how much blood had been lost, and he began to feel faint.

She pulled away from this kiss, only to straddle him, and lay her head on his chest. She was slipping away.

"I never told you this, but I think i've been in love with you this entire year." She said, tiredly.

"What about the year before?" Ren asked.

"Yes." She responded.

"And the year before that?"

"Yes."

"And the year before that?"

"We didn't know each other, at that point." She said, plainly.

"I know, just wanted to make sure you were still with me." Ren said, with a small smile.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"I dunno, why didn't you?" She asked back.

"I wasn't sure if I was in love, or it was just a crush." He responded.

"Ah."

"I'm glad this is how I die." Ren said.

"Same." Blake responded, and closed her eyes.

"Blake..." Ren said, struggling to stay alive.

She was dead.

_How far we've come... ashes to ashes, dust to dust._ Ren thought.

"See you soon." He mumbled to her, as that was all he could muster, before he died as well.

* * *

**So, love? Hate? Whatever, although only kind critizisim is allowed. (NO FLAMES 4 U!) =D**

**Anyways, I really like this ship, and I thought this was appropriate meeting for them, as they are both pretty much, ninja warriors. I'm not usually much for the sappy, but I hope you enjoyed. Anyways, Burn, out!**

**(Ciao!)**


End file.
